fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
So Totally Spaced Out/References
*Apparently, insults on Yugopotamia are taken as a compliment. Also, manure is considered a delicacy by Yugopotamians. They greatly fear the Gigglepies due to their cuteness. *According to Timmy in this episode, ten-year old boys are bored by cute stuff. *This episode reveals that Timmy is ticklish. *This episode has a rare depiction of smoking on the series, when a father Yugopotamian is reading the newspaper and smoking a pipe, only to be frightened by his baby's Gigglepie. *This episode was aired out of order, because Nickelodeon USA aired on August 1, 2003, but the episode was aired in Australia on February 8, 2002, since it was postponed. * Beanie Babies and Care Bears - The Gigglepies are a parody of them, and other collectible toys. They also have an appearance similar to the Care Bears. * Gremlins - Overlord Glee momentarily changing into a vicious creature is a reference to part of the movie plot. * Happy Tree Friends - Trilly the Trust Gigglepie has the same color scheme as Cuddles. *Gigglepies rhyming until close to the end when their Rhyme-o-meter becomes off. *Before the King burps the circle object, his philtrum is dirty. But after he burps the object, his philtrum is clean. :Gigglepie Trilly: Everything's fine! Don't be ridiculous! Stay here with me and I'll show you some magic trick...u....lous... ---- :Gigglepie Trilly: Hi, I'm Trillie the Trust Gigglepie. I noticed you three as you fell from the sky! ---- :Gigglepie Trilly: Oh, no funny--that's not I. Boo Boo is the funny Gigglepie. whispers ''Boo Boo jokebook not included. ---- :'Gigglepie Leader': I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD :'Gigglepies': I don't know what I've been told! :'Gigglepie Leader': GIGGLEPIE ACCESSORIES ARE SEPARATELY SOLD! SOUND OFF! :'Cosmo: Buy one! :'''Gigglepies: Sound off! :Wanda: Buy two! :Gigglepies: Sound off! Three, four! BUY THEM ALL! ---- :Cosmo: insane ''I do. I DO! I WANT TO BUY THEM ALL! ---- :'Cosmo': I'll give you three Bleeblees for a Wawa. :'Wanda': I'll give you two Pobocaps for a Weewee card. ---- :'Overlord Glee': to Timmy what'll happen to [[Yugopotamia]] We do what we always do! Blow the planet up and move on to the next one. cute Overlord Glee then suddenly turns red and hideous and develops a harsh, grating voice ''ISN'T THAT CUTE?!? ''back to normal :Timmy: That's horrible! ...And it didn't rhyme! :Overlord Glee: He's onto us. into the red, hideous creature again '' GET HIM! ---- :'King Grippulon: [about the Gigglepies] I'm going to collect them all, in my stomach! ---- :'''King Grippulon: [to Timmy] For helping us defeat the special surprise inside, you have our undying gratitude, young warrior! :Queen Jipjorrulac: Ah, I wish we had a medal to give you. :wipes face with bib and as he burps, a heart piece that was originally from a Gigglepie flies out of his mouth and onto Timmy's front. :Timmy: Eww. That's gross. :King Grippulon: You're welcome. ---- : Mark: [after crashing his ship into Timmy's bedroom] Dude, can I use your bathroom? : Timmy: It's Mark Chang! Cosmo, Wanda! Poof me into my Crash Nebula suit! ---- : Timmy:' '''Stand back! ''the cage containing the Yugopotamians with his cannon and sets them free : King Grippulon:' '''You know...it wasn't locked. : '''Queen Jipjorrulac':' '''We were in it for our own protection! : '''Timmy': What's the matter with you?! They're soft...and fluffy! Show some backbone! : King Grippulon:' '''Well, you know we are gelatinous and have no spines to show! : '''Queen Jipjorrulac':' '''Why do you mock us? : '''Timmy': Gigglepies surround Timmy and the Yugopotamians and they stat to tickle Timmy Leave me alone! laughs Cosmo! Wanda, help! laughs Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes